Road To Nineveh
Road To Iraq is the 12th episode in Season 2 of Bionic Guy. Plot Stewie: We have to get to Niniveh Bree (checks watch): Only 24 hours until Aditi kills Chase! Oliver: Just a second... Kaz used to always go to the museum to visit something mystical, a Time Speed Rock. Bree: I don't know. We'll have to ask kaz himself. We can time-travel! You guys stay here and work on your own way of defeating Aditi, I'm gonna go get Kaz. (Later, Bree heads back to the past, before The Attack) Bree: Kaz, i need your help! Kaz: Woah, are you a supermodel? Or are you a tech reviewer? Bree: It's me, Bree. Skylar gave me a makeover. Kaz: Nice! Bree: Now, I need your help in the year 2017. (speeds Kaz to 2017) Kaz: Hey guys who are these people? Bree: That's Stewie, and that's Brian, his best friend who happens to be a dog. Now, we're on a tight schedule here. Does the phrase time speed rock mean anything to you? Kaz: Yeah, its Tecton's it's in his lair in Philidelphia Bree: Okay, let's get there. (They head to the lair) Tecton: Hello? Kaz: This is Bree Davenport. There's an emergency and we need the time speed rock Tecton: Here you go! (Evil Skylar pops in) Kaz: Thanks. Here you go Bree Skylar: You didn't think it would be that easy! (takes rock and flies off) (Kaz flies to get her) (Kaz burns her with his fire power) (Skylar escapes through a space portal) Kaz: Got it Aditi: Cyclone, are you alright? (Kaz gets in the space portal (We need to have a scene between Aditi and Killer Cycloen right now) Killer Cycleon: Yeah I'm fine Aditi: Are you alright, Cyclone? Bree and Skylar, at it again. Cycleon: What should we do Aditi: Remember, Cyclone, you're not Skylar. And I'm not Bree. So our plan can get into fruition. Aditi: I take Chase to Nineveh, and ram a metal spear through his heart. Killer: Good idea Aditi: The only complication is, I remember growing up with Chase, he was my loving brother. Killer: that's over now Aditi: Precisely. I was just a disposable life that Bree davenport never needed. You are a repressed goddess who is far more powerful than Skylar Storm. Aditi: When we are done, the Assyrian Empire will rise out of the Tigris and Eurphrates We will have control of the Old World Cycleon: It's the perfect plan. You must hear the genius plan Bree came up with. She wanted Kaz' help with gettinga time speed rock. As if a dumb bazooka can destroy me, the Goddess of Time. Meanwhile... Kaz: I lost the time speed rock Bree: Oh no! Kaz: What do we do? Bree: We must remember where you last had it. Kaz: I was flying over Philideplphia then Cycleon took it Bree: I wish there was a way to change Skylar back. Wait a minute... I sense something. The rock! Wait no... Cyclone's there again. I can see her. Douglas: You know, Tracy, I think I love uou. Douglas: Be right back, Tracy, I need to talk with Chase. Bree: Kaz, I got the rock back! Are you ready to return to 2016? Kaz: Great Bree: Yes Kaz: Farewell, Bree. You will always be in my heart! Bree: Bye Kaz (The team arrives in Iraq) Aditi: Why, hello, friends. (Aditi grabs hold of Chase) Aditi: Say hello to the end of your life, Chase! (extracts his bionics) (Aditi stabs Chase and he dies) (Chase morphs into Douglas) (The other Douglas appears and becomes Chase) (Stewie comes in and kills Aditi) (They go back to America) (Bree and Chase are in the living room) Bree: Chase, do you like being bionic? Chase: Yes, of course I do Bree: That speed force cause me to do so many bad things. Sometimes I wish I were never bionic (episode ends) Category:Road To Episodes Category:Season 2